Relationships change
by augustbabe
Summary: My first story.  Ziva has a nightmare and Tony helps her.


I never thought I would fall for her. After all a DiNozzo in love, the long haul guy, didn't think it would happen. But then I met her. The woman who frustrates me, confuses me to no end, makes me laugh and is there when I need someone to lean on.

Ziva David is her name. My partner. The one who I trust most in the world with my life. Its strange that I trust the assassin who was sent here to oversee the destruction of our team. Yet here she is. Her desk opposite mine. The one who's got my back. Who helps me play tricks on McGee. Hell, she plays tricks on me.

But now I can't live without her.

'DiNozzo.' His short clipped answer could be seen as rude but as it was two in the morning he thought he was allowed some leeway.

'Tony' a quite whisper came through the phone.

Confusion swept across his face. 'Zee. What's wrong?'

She whispered his name again, pain seeping into her voice.

Tony fumbled around to find his clothes in the dark . 'It's okay Zee, I'm on my way' he reassured her gently.

It was not the first time this had happened but the terror that welled up in him when he heard her voice. That tone that made him feel colder.

'I am okay Tony, I just need to…' her voice trailed off. He knew that she was struggling to find the words that asked for the help she needed without appearing weak. Something that was a flaw in both of their personalities.

Tony grabbed his car keys as he made his way to the door, his phone still connected to his ear as he flew out the door his mind on autopilot going through mundane routines of starting his car while his immediate attention was on Ziva.

'I keep seeing their faces. It felt so real Tony. I can't do this anymore' Ziva broke off with a sob. A sign of how severe the nightmares were. Tony felt his foot press down on the gas automatically, not caring about breaking any laws.

'Listen to me Ziva. You are not alone. I'm five minutes away and then we will deal with it together okay.'

'Together' she repeated. 'Together'.

Ziva was already at the door. Her hair mused, her eyes red, her beautiful face pale. Her pyjamas consisted of light grey tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top. She took his breath away.

She seemed hesitant in front of him, which seemed strange for him. She was by nature a fiery, bold temptress of a woman who seemed to be confident in every situation. Yet here she stood before him a shell of the woman he knew.

He held his arms out to her and she rushed into them. She nestled into his chest and seemed to make a home for herself there. Tony laid his head on top of hers and breathed in a scent that was purely Ziva.

'You okay?' Tony asked her quietly, not wanting to break the embrace they were in.

Ziva sniffled quietly against his shirt. 'I am sorry Tony, I did not mean to drag you here. I am fine' she said while turning her head away from him.

'Zee, I want to be here with you. No where else I wanna be. Want to talk about it?'

'No' she replied moving closer to him, 'can we just go to sleep'.

'Sure'. Tony slid his hands down her arms and tangled their fingers together, gently tugging her towards her bedroom.

Ziva gave him a small smile that made his heart soar. They walked slowly in a comfortable silence until they reached her bedroom door where Tony stopped. Ziva paused leaning into him briefly until she lightly pushed off him and walked towards the bed.

Tony's breath caught slightly as his mind took off and started to imagine this being his life, every night going to bed together. Each having their own side, half of the wardrobe, his stuff scattered around her flat. Ziva gestured to him to join her in the bed before she turned and laid on her side looking at the wall. Tony walked slowly towards the left side of the bed before gently sliding in next to her. There was a gap between them and Tony wondered briefly if their close encounter they had a few minutes ago was gone. But then he was surprised when Ziva rolled over in one fluent movement laying her head on his chest.

'I dreamt that I was back there. I could hear you but I couldn't see you. All I could see was black.' He felt her dry sob before her tears soaked through his shirt. He held her close as she cried. He wondered if this was the first time that she had let herself become vulnerable and he felt some sort of pride that she choose him.

'It wouldn't of mattered where on this earth you were, I would of still come for you. We all would have.' He smoothed her hair away from her face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 'You were not alone then and you are not alone now. You will always have me. Understand.' He raised her head so he could look her in the eye.

Ziva looked at him for a long moment before Tony saw her visibly soften. 'I understand Tony. Thank you.'

She looked so beautiful in that moment that Tony found himself leaning forward to gently press his lips against hers. He froze and braced himself for the attack he expected from his assassin. But he was surprised when he felt her hand in his hair keeping him there.

He groaned when he felt her move against him. He never would understand how she could be so hard, have muscles and a strength that men envy and yet she was so soft and delicate. It felt like she was made for him.

Tony pressed his lips more forcefully against hers, reviling in the feeling of finally being able to kiss her. But against the DiNozzo nature he knew that it they could go no further tonight. She was vulnerable and he didn't want their first night together to be tainted by her nightmares.

They broke apart each sporting a small but genuine smile that shared the same meaning. Hope of a new relationship.

'Thank you Tony' Ziva whispered to him. Her eyes shining brightly.

He smiled indulgently to her, 'What for Zee?'

'For being with me, for saving me. For everything'. There was so much emotion in her voice that he knew that she was letting down a barrier between them.

'You never have to thank me Ziva, but if you want to repay me….' He trailed off, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at her.

Her laughter filled the air as he gently pressed another kiss to her lips.

'Got to sleep Ziva, we'll talk more tomorrow'

Ziva snuggled down, using his chest as a pillow.

'Goodnight Tony'

'Night Ziva' he replied pressing one last kiss to the top of her head as his eyes drifted closed. He knew that tomorrow everything would change and he was ready for that, as long as he had Ziva by his side.

The End.


End file.
